


muffled abomination noises in the distance

by paranomastic



Series: various lumity soulmate noises [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, magical tattoo edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranomastic/pseuds/paranomastic
Summary: Amity Blight has the same issue as every witch her age - a tattoo with the first words her soulmate will say to her. Usually, this is a medium-to-good thing! A bit of magic that makes life easier.So why is hers so... stupid?Mostly Amity doing a bunch of introspection just off-screen.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: various lumity soulmate noises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905805
Comments: 22
Kudos: 777





	muffled abomination noises in the distance

**Author's Note:**

> I caught up last night and wrote this in a fugue state because I left "I Was A Teenage Abomination" with the idea for the joke at the core of this fic and now I can unleash it on the world. Might do a Luz POV companion fic to this, not sure!
> 
> Anyway happy night before season finale, hope nothing terrible happens tomorrow!

There are a number of theories as to where “soulmate magic” actually originates on the Boiling Isles. The most commonly-held belief is that the spontaneous tattoos come from some grand act of divination magic, cast as the life’s work of some ancient witch. Stories of this witch range from the fanciful (“They wanted to bring hope to all lonely souls.”) to the depressing (“Scorned by a lover, et cetera.” You can fill in the rest yourself, it’s hardly original.), to the bizarre and yet strangely plausible (“Her name was Victoria and she meant to help people find their _bowlmates_ , the stoneware of their dreams!”). Regardless, at some point in life, a witch will wake up and the tattoo will be there: the first words the predestined love of their life will ever say to them.

The Cult of the Titan, a group larger than the title would suggest (they put the name down when they were much smaller and devote time every meeting to how much they regret it now), claims that as magic is the gift of the Titan’s heart, thought the gift of its mind, and life the gift of its hands, the knowledge and security of love that soulmate magic provides is clearly the gift of its, to quote: “I don’t know… spleen?” (Cult Leader Kraggthor, Year Unknown).

The Cult of the Cult of the Titan, a splinter group of the above a whole three members strong, believes that soulmate magic is a gift from Cult Leader Kraggthor, in much the same way they believe everything on the Boiling Isles is somehow a gift from Cult Leader Kraggthor. Cult Leader Kraggthor has commented that he is flattered but denies the claims.

Now, a soulmate tattoo is hardly a sure thing. Think about all the meetings a witch (or anyone, really) goes through in life - how many are remarkable? How many could a witch reasonably pay attention to? It is hardly uncommon for a witch to be branded with something deeply unhelpful, like “Hi,” or “How about that weather?” or “Help me! Oh man, help me!” If this writer had a snail for every time someone has said any of those, there would be a lot of snails here. Especially that last one. The Boiling Isles, am I right?

Then some end up too specific, sending witches to spend their whole life waiting for someone to say some exact phrase like “Excuse me, did I drop a self-boiling cabbage somewhere around here?” or “You there! Can you believe how cute this dog made of meat is? It’s so… meat-cute!” A witch could go mad waiting for the right person to come along and make the right horribly contrived pun, let alone trying to hide the skin real estate something like that would take up.

And then, in some third camp, sits Amity Blight, who woke up on her eleventh birthday to find “Bluhhhh” scrawled across her inner right forearm.

It was easy enough to hide, of course - sleeves and a vow of secrecy. Besides, who was the last Blight to actually wed their soulmate? Her parents were at least relatively unconcerned, which was almost worse. A common theme with them.

Of course it had to be a sentient being, that much was historically known and clear - her siblings only briefly devoted time to teasing her that clearly her soulmate was an Abomination, the magic path she had already chosen for herself.

In time, she was almost able to forget it entirely. Okay, at least partially. Alright, perhaps not really at all, but she did her best! By the time she was at Hexside and sitting comfortably at the top of her class, Amity had other concerns to distract her and the social standing to regard any questions about her tattoo as “None of [the other person’s] business.” No one outside of her family knew about it, so until such a time as she figured out what it meant on her own, she elected to ignore it. If someone wanted to yell “Bluh” at her, they could do it to her face - and the idea of finding it charming felt, to say the least, a little unrealistic.

Cut to one particularly strange day in Abomination class - Willow, of all people (the very first person Amity had racked her memory to try to remember her first encounter with when the tattoo appeared, surely they were not _that_ young at the time-), ended up mastering Abomination creation out of absolutely nowhere, and Amity had no idea how or why but she knew there had to be something out of place. Even setting her own feelings regarding Willow aside, no one mastered magic that quickly!

Sure, Principal Bump went to some… _slightly extreme_ measures, but it all turned out fine! The “Abomination” was some kind of escaped human, who did not in fact end up dissected on her watch, and was promptly and reasonably banned forever from the school. Willow even ended up in another class, which touched at a different and thornier (ha.) emotional issue that Amity was similarly keen to move on from. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

Until, of course, that evening, when she found her siblings barging into her room uninvited, keen to discuss the day’s events.

“So wait, it was just some random girl covered in abomination goo?” Edric tilted his head in confusion.

Emira shrugged, “Look, if people were fooled by that, I say Willow earned her pardon from detention or whatever Bump was going to do. What do you think, Mittens?”

“I think I don’t care about that.” Amity shuffled her homework together and tucked it into her desk. “It all worked out and I’m Top Student again. I’m not going to waste time thinking about it.”

Edric laughed, “Okay, but you have to tell us - what was the human’s abomination impression like? I mean it had to be hysterical, right? ‘Bluhhh, I’m a magical creature made from processes I can’t begin to understand!’”

Wait-

The lightbulb, unfortunately, clicked in both Emira and Amity’s heads simultaneously.

“Yeah, Mittens. How _did_ her Abomination impression go? What were her _exact words_?”

“I- uh.” Oh. Oh no. Amity unconsciously placed her left hand on her right forearm. “I… just remembered I really need to focus on an assignment. You two can go.”

“Wait, what?” Edric looked towards Emira, confused.

“I’ll tell you outside, Edric.” Emira turned to Amity with a smirk, “Enjoy your… _homework_ , Mittens!”

The moment the door was closed behind her siblings, Amity Blight did what any respectable witchling in her position would - she jumped onto her bed face-down and screamed into a pillow for a solid thirty seconds, at least. A new angst record! Too bad she had never bothered to keep a leaderboard.

It had to be wrong, right? Her soulmate, a human? _Her soulmate, this human?_

“I got my soulmate kicked out of my school forever.”

Not that she. Believed that a human could belong at Hexside, obviously, but the fact of the matter was that if the human _was_ her soulmate, which there was probably no way of confirming _anyway_ because soulmate tattoos were strictly a witch thing, then this was at least not the best foot to put forward.

A long groan into the pillow. “My principal almost dissected my soulmate in front of me! Or- vivisected, that’s the proper word, right. Vocab test.”

These things happened in crystal ball teen dramas, not in real life! Not that Amity ever watched crystal ball teen dramas, obviously.

It was fine! She could live with this. It would be easy to ignore the maybe-her-destined-girlfriend human if she just did not see her again, something her being banned from the one magic school that would take her made a pretty easy assumption.

Or the human could show up a few weeks later at the Covention. Or that! That could also happen! _Why wouldn’t that also happen?_

Was she cursed, Amity wondered as the human tried to apologize to her. Had she received the world’s most esoteric curse? “You’ll get a soulmate… _but watch out!_ ”

So Amity might have escalated things a little bit! So she might have said a couple things to put the human in her place! So she might have agreed to what was bound to be a deeply one-sided duel with the human with the human’s ability to do magic at all at stake, bound by a unbreakable oath, _these were all very rational choices at the time._

In her defense, even she had not intended to become part of a proxy war in the fight between Lilith and The Owl Lady. She had no reason to complain, but still she noted that this part of the escalation was not on her.

Then things went and escalated in a completely different direction? The proxy war turned into an actual war, and it… Amity really had no idea how to feel about it other than deeply and profoundly embarrassed! Nothing was actually resolved, it hurt in a way she had too much experience with, but in the end she won. Cheating from both sides aside, she was clearly the superior combatant in the duel.

It usually felt better to win.

And then, to add insult to injury, the human girl went and tracked her down after the whole thing was over.

Amity yelled at her attempt at an apology. Why now? Soulmate or not, why did this human girl have to show up now, just as she was working to make her first impression on the Emperor’s Coven and secure a place for herself in the world, something she could be proud of, something worthy of her family’s legacy that was not… whatever it was _Luz_ seemed to be looking for out of her future.

And then the human girl cast a spell. One real spell, on her own.

By all rights, it should have been impossible. But one sigil later, she cast a light spell. No tricks, nothing.

“It doesn’t come naturally to me like it does for you.”

Those words stuck in Amity’s mind. Later, she could still think of how Luz said it, and how she looked in the light of that spell. Also the smell of the Covention Center, which was less fortunate but just sort of a natural function of Coventions. Irrelevant to her feelings on the matter, though it did unfortunately make Conventions remind her of Luz for the rest of her life.

Amity Blight had cast her first light spell years ago, it was one of the first things anyone learned how to cast. A simple spell with many small applications, but no single great one. And it had come naturally to her, without much practice. It was that simple, when one was capable of magic at all.

 _Naturally_ capable, Amity supposed now. Whatever this was, Luz was in a whole other category. It was almost impressive.

She unbound the oath and wished Luz luck. … More or less. It came out more like a challenge, but she assumed the underlying sentiment was obvious!

And hey, who knew? Maybe the human would find more ways to surprise her.

Amity had learned about soulmates at the library, actually, many years ago, through some children’s story or another that she could never quite recall or find again - the sort of small personal mystery that sticks in a mind, but not one directly relevant to the matter at hand.

_”A soulmate?” Rabbit-legs asked, “What’s that?”_

_“Why, dear sister!” Violet replied, “A soulmate is a wonderful thing, the person in this world destined to understand you best, even when you fail to understand yourself. Someone you can confide in, and learn from, and who complements the parts of yourself that you don’t know need to be supported.”_

Aside from the use of “complement” as a verb in a picture book, which did strike Amity as a little above the intended reading level, the exchange between those two talking woodland creatures had, though she was never exactly excited about the idea of admitting it, done a very effective job of selling the idea of soulmates.

The night of the Wailing Star Meteor Shower, however, painted a different and strange picture of what being soulmates actually meant. From the lows of “Ah, my soulmate has teamed up with my siblings to barge into my hideout and steal my diary,” to the different lows of “Ah, the protagonist of that book I love reading to the kids has come to life wrong and wants to seal me and my soulmate, who I am still upset at, away in the book forever,” to the small eventual high of “Oh, actually we got out of the whole imprisonment thing by working together, and the human showed me the actual kindness of trying to right her wrong.”

A super normal night, to be sure.

It was a complicated feeling, the low buzz of not-quite-anger in her as they left the library alive and in three blessed dimensions. She had every right to still be mad at Luz, of course, but she had put enough effort into making things up that Amity found herself absolutely believing that she had not meant to do what she did.

And Amity herself had been more than a little cruel to Luz, huh?

As she got home from the whole debacle, holding the fifth Azura book in her hands and lying on her bed to look up at the ceiling in standard “thinking teenager” position, Amity came to a single, horrifying realization.

She understood, or at least she thought she did, why Luz had done what she did. Amity understood a lot about why Luz did what she did, maybe.

_The person in this world destined to understand you best._

Being soulmates was a two-way street, after all. And if anyone understood getting carried away trying to impress Emira and Edric… well, no one else had ever tried half as hard at that as Amity had, when they were younger. There was a lot about Luz that she could understand. And some things that… she found herself unable to help but admire. Unfortunately that was the right word. Admire.

“Well, this is the worst.”

Hopefully it would be easier by Grom?


End file.
